


Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Tells Your Story

by alltimelilly



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, Songfic, and pietro is dead in this, but it does talk about death, for reader, it starts at a funeral so its a bit sad, nothing graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28333776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltimelilly/pseuds/alltimelilly
Summary: Based on Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Tells Your Story from Hamilton, you are Pietro Maximoff's recent widow and reflecting on his life. You will tell his story.
Relationships: Pietro Maximoff/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Tells Your Story

**Author's Note:**

> _Originally posted to Tumblr on August 20, 2016_
> 
> This is a songfic loosely based off of Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Tells Your Story from Hamilton. I say loosely mainly because I changed some of the lyrics to fit more of Pietro's life. Also, instead of the eight kids Ham had, your lil family only had two- lol.
> 
> Eliza: Reader  
> Alexander: Pietro  
> Angelica: Wanda (no relationship...ha)   
> Jefferson: Tony  
> Madison: Steve  
> Washington: Clint  
> Burr: Natasha

"Tony?" Natasha called Tony up to the stand to say something of the fallen hero.

"I'll give him this...his fighting system is a work of genius. I couldn't undo it if I tried. And, I've tried." Tony began his speech. It was hard for you to pay attention, though. He had gone too early, and you were about to cry as you sat next to Wanda and Clint. Everyone wearing black and listening to the service. It hurt, losing him so quickly.

"Steve?" Natasha called him up once Tony was done.

"I hate to admit it, but he doesn't get enough credit for all the credit he gave us." Steve started his speech out. And he was right, Pietro did so much, and it goes so unnoticed.

You really missed him. He escaped death once and did not take the rest of his life for granted. He saved Clint from Ultron, and after a lot of love and care, he survived. When he got into a battle with his former friend from when he was in HYDRA, things went south. The ex-friend had challenged him to a battle for all their disagreements, and Pietro decided that he didn't want to kill his friend, and he didn't want to leave you or his sister. So when he tried to stop it, his enemy killed him.

You snapped back into reality. Wanda was standing at the front of the room, ready to talk. She took a deep breath. "Every other superhero gets to grow old," She started as her eyes drifted over to where the team was seated. "Every other superhero's story gets told." She said, and you drifted off again.

You and Wanda were at his side when he died. Your children didn't understand why their dad didn't come home. You were widowed too early. Your mind couldn't stop thinking about all the things he could have done if he had more time.

"When you're gone, who remembers your name? Who keeps your flame? Who tells your story?" Natasha said, ending the service. Clint nudged your side and smiled; he knew that you'd be the one to tell the story.

You saw Pietro one last time before he was buried. It hurt, and your two children were upset. Wanda could barely speak; she didn't know what to do. 

\---

A month passed, and you finally began to look through Pietro's things he left behind. You looked through his desk, and there were twenty notebooks. Some weren't even touched; some were filled fully and written all over: in the margins, over other words. The journals started when he survived the battle of Sokovia, and there were a lot of writings from after almost dying.

It was written on the first page.

_Let me tell you what I wish I'd known, when I was young and dreamed of glory: You have no control, who lives, who dies, who tells your story._

Those words never left your mind as you went all around New York and talked to everyone who knew him, who was saved by him, or who even was against him. You even got word from the HYDRA guy who killed him. " _I survived, but I paid for it..._ " His old friend confessed to you.

You tried to make sense of his thousands of pages of writings. They were hard to understand, as he was able to speed write. But that didn't stop you from reading every page.

Over time, it got easier for you to accept the fact that he was really gone now. He had lived a good life, even if it started unlike how he would have hoped. But once he found the Avengers, he found you, and his life was worth living. He had gotten lucky, living through Ultron's bullets. You used to visit his grave almost every day, but you told yourself you had to let go, and started visiting only once a week. And that soon turned into two weeks, and eventually a month.

Some days you talked to him, hoping he would hear you. You told him about your children, and how they were doing, how Wanda was, how his old team was.

" _What would you do if you had more time?_ " You asked him one day, on the year anniversary of his death. You sighed and smiled around as you thought Pietro was standing near you, " _He gives me what you've always wanted; he gives me more time._ "

You watched your children grow up, and you knew Pietro was right there watching his family. You knew he could never truly leave you. Maybe he turned into the animal that always seemed to visit you, maybe he was always flickering the lights in your house to let you know he was there- but no matter what it was, you knew he was there.

You visited him again a few months later. "Your sister misses you, a lot. But we're making sure people know about you, Pietro, and all the things you did. _I rely on Wanda, and while we're alive, we'll tell your story,_ " You said to him as you looked through photos, "I wonder if people will tell our story when I'm gone," You sighed.

Five years after Pietro died, you made a way to make _sure_ he would be remembered. You visited him, again, to tell him about everything that had happened lately. "There was a remembering party for you today... since it has been seven years. We all miss you, Pietro. Donating money in your name helps your remembrance; our whole family does it from time-to-time," You began to explain, " _Can I show you what I'm proudest of?_ " You asked him, "The orphanage, I established an orphanage two years ago for kids saved from places like where you came from. Scared and afraid, from horrible organizations like HYDRA, or even just left alone in the street." You smiled when you said it; it made you happy to be able to do something like this.

"In their eyes, I see you, Pietro, I see you every time." You told him, you could almost hear the whisk of him running around with excitement.

Then, you started to think, "And when my time is up, have I done enough, will they tell my story?" You asked, and shook your head with a sigh, "Oh, I can't wait to see you again," You began to walk away and back to your orphanage, "It's only a matter of time."

And just as you thought, Pietro was looking at you from above with a huge smile, happy for everything that you did.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed, I have more on my profile and you can check me out on Tumblr [@that-sokovian-bastard](https://that-sokovian-bastard.tumblr.com/)


End file.
